Ours
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Castiel knows there are people who see male Omega's as lesser than, but he's been able to avoid the worst of it until now. When he finally does have a run-in with such people, it's when he's in a particularly vulnerable state. Sucky description, but hopefully the story is better. Established Dean/Sam/Castiel.


**As stated in my profile, I don't intend to write any Wincest. However, a particular plot bunny included this interesting little threesome. Not entirely sure where it came from, but if it gets enough love from my readers I might be inclined to add a steamy chapter two ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel stepped through a glass door, the bell jingling merrily over his head as he entered the grocery store. The Beta behind the register nodded to him, gaze only lingering briefly at the collar around his neck before returning to his paper. It might be a small town, but even people out here didn't think much of an Omega sent to run errands.

Wordlessly, Castiel picked up a basket and began working his way through the shelves. They were running low on some medical supplies, and food. And it seemed there was no such thing as too much beer. He might get more than a basket full, but Dean and Sam had taken the Impala, so he was limited to what he could carry the two miles back to the motel. Until recently they'd taken him with them on hunts, put him to use, which he was quite pleased with. Castiel liked being useful, especially in what the Winchester brothers referred to as the family business. He only came out into the field if they needed an extra set of hands, or if he could aid the hunt somehow. They'd taken pains to train him in various skills, including how to shoot with deadly accuracy and take a vamp's head clean off in one swing, but if at all possible they still liked to keep him safely away from the action. Usually he would do research, help question people or get info from reluctant sources. Sometimes people would talk to an Omega, or overlook them, when the same couldn't be said for an Alpha.

These days it was a little different, but it was with good reason. Castiel had willingly accepted his fate, even as he eagerly awaited their return. They still kept in touch, and he helped do some digging on their current monster, but mostly he was left to his own devises. Sam had called him yesterday, letting him know they should be wrapped up by midnight. They were two towns over, so it'd be noon before they made it back, but it sounded like both of them had sustained injuries. Hence the need to restock on bandages and rubbing alcohol. He wanted to have food waiting for them too, even if it wasn't much. For whatever reason, coming back into a motel room to find pie, peanut butter and banana sandwiches, and beer waiting for them made the brothers happy every time.

Castiel worked his way through the mental list, adding things to the wire basket as he went. Bandages, rubbing alcohol, butterfly Band-Aids, beer, bread, banana's, jerky, and a few cans of soup. Satisfied, he moved to the pastry isle, pleased to note they had several different types of pie to offer. It was a point that bugged Dean to no end, how Sam never remembered and Castiel never forgot.

He'd heard the door jingle again not long ago, but hadn't thought much about it. The grocery store doubled as a gas station, one the brothers had used on their way into town four days ago. He was content and focused on his task.

"The hell are you doing out?"

Castiel turned, blinking at the speaker, confused. Four Alpha's, all big and rough looking, were closing in on both sides. The Omega's mind immediately went to the gun holstered in the back of his waistband, only to remember he'd left it in the motel. Technically, Omega's weren't supposed to have weapons, but like all too many other things as long as they had permission from their Alpha people could only grumble. Castiel kept several, the gun just being the most obvious. He hadn't thought he'd need it on a milk run, but the rest he kept on him out of habit. The silver knife in his belt buckle, the vial of salt in one pocket of his trench coat and flask of holy water in the other. He hadn't thought he'd need any more than that. Why should he? It was his understanding that humans were among the least dangerous creatures out there.

"I'm sorry?" he was asking the Alpha's, head tilting slightly. It looked like these were the sort of Alpha's who objected to Omega's going about on their own, which wasn't good. Castiel might have permission, but unless the Alpha was at hand it often didn't matter, not to people like this.

"Omega's don't have the right to be walking around without their master," another informed him, grinning through crooked teeth. "'Specially male Omega's. You're nothing special."

Castiel fought the urge to sigh. Great. Not only were these people not fond of Omega's, they were among the less progressive who objected to his kind.

"I have permission from my Alphas to resupply as needed. They have better things to do than this."

"Two?" The first speaker sounded incredulous. "I doubt it. Where'd you run from, Omega?"

Castiel had hoped that much this moron would believe. The brothers always made sure he carried both their scents, even after days of separation. He also had two mate marks, one on each side of his neck. It was hardly uncommon, anyway. Omega's were rare, two or even three Alpha's might mate the one, if they could get along well enough. The breed was too rare for even the males to be overlooked. It was a little less common for siblings to share a mate, but Dean and Sam weren't common.

"He's not lying about the two Alpha's, you know."

Only two of the Alpha's spared a glance for the shopkeeper.

"How's that?"

"He was here with 'em a few days ago. _Big_ Alphas. I wouldn't recommend provoking them."

"Stay out of this, Johnny."

For a moment, Castiel thought the Beta might help. But then the man just shrugged and went back to his paper. Not good, but understandable. These men looked tough, and they were Alphas. Besides, they were locals, Castiel wasn't.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," he began, trying to reason with them.

He should have known better. The first fist he ducked, but the second came from behind, sending him stumbling forward. Rather than go for his scant weapons, icy panic started to set in. His arms wrapped around his middle as the stumbled, basket hitting the floor and shoulder crashing into the shelves.

A hand grabbed him by the coat, hauling him forward and right into the next trio of blows aimed directly at his face. It wasn't until after the third he was able to get a hand up, grabbing the wrist holding him and digging his fingers into a nerve cluster. The Alpha yelled, thrusting him away, but not before Castiel slammed a heel into his instep and delivered a well aimed jab at his solar plexus.

The Alpha was a hair away from collapsing on the spot, wheezing. Castiel had hoped that disabling their apparent leader would get the others to back off. Instead they descended on him with a roar of righteous rage. Castiel didn't have time to reach for any of his weapons. He was normally more inclined to fight than flight, unusual for an Omega and something that had gotten him into trouble more than once before the Winchester brothers had taken him as a shared mate. This wasn't the case now, though. His only thought was for defense.

Something heavy crashed into the back of his skull, and Castiel's vision went black for a moment, only to return with spots. He was down before he could try and keep himself on his feet, and quickly curled into a ball on the floor, wrapping both arms around his belly rather than his head. Blows rained down on him from all directions, kicks mostly, but occasionally someone would drag him up so they could punch him back down again. Castiel had been beaten before, yes, but nothing like this. His lips were split, and there was at least two cuts on his face that were bleeding. At one point a well placed boot smashed into his face, and he felt cartilage crunch as his nose was broken.

His ears were ringing, his head throbbing, vision going blurry when they finally stopped. Vaguely, he heard one of them demand, "How stupid are these whores? Didn't even have the sense to protect his head."

A string of curses was spat out, followed by a barked order of, "Get him up."

Hands grabbed his arms, dragging him upright. His legs wouldn't hold him. One felt off, not broken but not right either. Even if it wasn't, the ones who hadn't targeted his head or shoulders had focused their blows on what they could reach, including his legs.

Castiel's left eye wouldn't open, swollen shut as it was, but he could crack his right a little. An Alpha was holding each arm, pinning him back against the shelves, keeping him upright. The leader grabbed his shirt and yanked it up, exposing his stomach. Panic shot through his veins, and he thrashed wildly in the Alpha's hold. They hadn't been expecting it, and he managed to get one arm free long enough to punch the other Alpha.

He almost made it. Castiel was able to lurch a few steps, pain shooting up his right leg each time he put it down, before they grabbed him again. This time, he noticed the angry scowl on the leader's face.

"You're not just any slut, are you?" he growled. "You're a knocked up slut."

Castiel just stared at him, breath rattling in his chest. Each one hurt. No doubt he'd have a few cracked ribs too. He'd need a hospital. Dean and Sam wouldn't be happy. They hated having to resort to hospitals, but then again they'd rushed him to one that time a shapeshifter broke his arm. Would it even matter, though? Were these Alpha's going to kill him? That much he didn't mind so much, or he wouldn't if it was just him they'd be killing. But it wouldn't be just him.

A hand fisted in his hair, jerking his head up. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, whore. Are you going to do as you're told, or are we going to have to rough you up again?"

Castiel stared into those cold black eyes. He wanted to hold his ground, to spit in the man's face and growl, "Bite me." No doubt they expected him to service them in some way, something he'd rather get beaten bloody than willingly do. He wanted to reject them, prove them wrong, that not all Omega's were obedient sluts. Any other day, he would have. But any other day, he didn't have someone else relying on him to get them both out alive. The last thing Castiel ever wanted to do was betray Dean and Sam, but he also had his child to worry about. They knew he was pregnant, at five months it was concealable but unmistakable. He wouldn't put it passed them to risk the child's life if he refused.

Slowly, Castiel parted bloody lips and croaked out, "What do you want?"

A smug smirk crossed the man's face. The Omega cringed inwardly as he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being undone. He felt nauseous at the very thought of it, even as he resigned himself to choking on each and every Alpha. They would do it, he knew. And unless another Alpha took offense, no one would help. He had no idea where Sam and Dean were, probably still on their way back. Too far away to help, whatever the case. He was on his own.

A zipper opened, the stomach churning scent of Alpha lust starting to cloud the air. Castiel closed his eye slowly, jaw tight. Then, faintly, he heard something else. A jingle. The bell over the door. Before he could even think about it, he tried to make a sound. A shout for help, a yelp, something. All that came out was the most pathetic sounding whimper he'd ever given voice to in his life.

The Alpha in front of him backhanded the Omega sharply, then fisted a hand in his hair so tight it hurt. He could actually feel strands being pulled from his scalp. "Don't bother, whore. Open your mouth."

Castiel didn't want to. He _really_ didn't want to. But he remembered the sound of a little heartbeat over the ultrasound, the sight of a vague infant shape on the monitor. Pressing his mate's hands to his belly in delight as they began to kick. A child. His child. Sam and Dean's child. They'd hurt it if he didn't do this. He couldn't let them, no matter what.

Slowly, reluctantly, he started to force his jaw open.

An echoing _roar_ echoed through the store. There was no other way to describe it. Castiel's working eye flew wide in time to see the Alpha's face go white. He'd heard any number of creatures in these last few years, but not one sounded quite like that.

The hands holding him vanished. He hit the floor, body crumpling, as the Alphas tripped over him. A steel toed boot caught his temple, and again his vision blacked out. Things were a jumble after that, a mix of screams and shouts and odd wet noises. He lay, motionless, skin pressing to the cool linoleum.

Dully, the Omega realized he was bleeding. How much had he bled already? How much more could he loose before it put the baby in danger?

Castiel tried to move, to sit up. He dragged himself to his elbows, breath catching as a hand braced on the shard of a shattered beer bottle. He didn't stop, though, dragging himself to his hands and knee. One screamed in pain, white flashing across his eyes, and he quickly too his weight off it. Gulping tightly, he forced one eye open and dragged his limbs foreword, one shuffling movement at a time. He made it all of two feet before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Immediately Castiel dropped onto his side, rolling to face the shelves and curling around his belly defensively. Were they back? Ready for round two? Or was it whatever had attacked them?

"I'll get him, you get the car. Easy, Cas, it's just me. It's Sam, remember?"

The voice trickled through the clouds clogging his brain. Sam? His Sam? Sam was here? Did that mean Dean was here too?

Curious, almost not daring to hope, Castiel rolled over just enough to peer up at the speaker. A hand pressed to his cheek, and a familiar face swam into view just long enough for him to recognize it. "Sam?" he croaked.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, we gatta get you to a hospital."

The Omega didn't protest as Sam gingerly gathered him up, closing his eye and letting himself get carried out like an invalid. "Dean?"

"Pissed and getting the car."

Maybe it was the injuries, but for a moment things went quiet. The next thing Castiel knew, he was jolted back into awareness as the Impala flew over a pothole, eye flying open again. His breath caught in a gasp, and his hands fisted in Sam's jacket. It was wet. Why was it wet? According to his nose, it was blood. Fresh, and not Sam's.

"Cas, Cas stay with me, alright?" Sam sounded more frantic than before. It felt like they were driving very fast, the engine roaring. His head was lulling against the Alpha's shoulder, still foggy but aware.

"Don't you pass out again, got it?" ordered Dean from the front seat. He sounded shaken. Why? Dean never got shaken. Sam was the 'emotional' one of the two.

"Sorry," he mumbled through swollen lips.

"Don't be, but you need to stay awake, okay? You've got a head injury, and it's best if you can stay conscious. Can you do that for us?"

"Dunno. Wanna." He always did, after all. Well, usually. Castiel had a bad habit of being rebellious, but most of the time he was willing to obey the orders given to him by the Winchester brothers. In and out of the bedroom. He loved them, wanted to please them, something that couldn't be said for their predecessors.

"Just try, alright? Do you know where we are?"

It took a minute, but he was able to get out, "Longwood, North Dakota."

"Why were we here?" Dean demanded.

"Wraith. Two towns over. Junkies dead...five...

"No, Cas, come on, focus. You have to stay awake. How many were there that did this to you?"

"...four..."

"What's your name?"

"Castiel Winchester."

"Where are you from?"

"Indiana."

"What town?"

He tried to remember. Really, he did. He might have blurted something else out, but he wanted it to be right. Sam liked it better if he took his time and got it right.

"Cas? Cas!"

Things faded out again before he could answer.

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Castiel took a minute to orient himself before opening his eyes. He was lying on his back, and judging by the angle he was propped up. If the steady beeping was any indication, he was on a hospital bed, no doubt attached to machines and a drip of some kind. Oddly enough, he felt no pain. Nice, but odd. Must be the drugs. He was still groggy, but able to function. There was something wrong with his throat, though.

The Omega was wide awake when it clicked what it was. He gagged, hands flying up, clawing at the tube taped down. He fumbled at the thing, only to realize there was some sort of strap holding it in place.

Hands knocked his own aside, and he heard Velcro rip. Castiel lurched upright, coughing and choking as they drew the tube out of his throat. It made his chest ache and head throb, but he didn't care. A warm, callused hand pressed to his cheek as he caught his breath, chest heaving. The Omega turned, eyes wide and watery.

Dean looked exhausted. His bloodshot eyes sported bags, his face pale and lined with worry. Castiel returned the stare as it crashed to the forefront of his memory just what had happened. Oh gods...

"You okay?"

"The baby?" he choked out.

Green eyes softened. "They're fine, the doctor said they're fine. First thing they checked on once they got you stable." Fingers brushed through his hair, the other hand resting on his belly. "You're both gonna be fine, Cas. How you feeling?"

Castiel looked away, letting his mate gently push him back down on the bed. "I think I'm drugged. It should hurt more. Where's Sam?"

"Coffee run. Talked him into stretching his legs."

A frown crossed his face. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

Castiel looked at him sharply. "What were my injuries?"

Dean folded his arms as he straightened, mouth grim. "A concussion, for one. Minor skull fracture, but what swelling there was has gone down. Three cracked ribs, one broken. Busted nose, split eyebrow, split lips, black eye, gash in your hand, dislocated knee cap. Not to mention about a few dozen bruises. Nothing that won't heal with some rest and some pain meds, or so they told us."

The Omega closed his eyes slowly. It was an extensive list. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're what?"

He couldn't bring himself to meet his mate's eyes. "It's my fault. I should have been more careful."

"No, it wasn't. You didn't ask for this, Cas. You didn't tell those bastards to...besides, they won't be a problem anymore."

Castiel risked a glance at Dean as the Alpha sat back down in the chair pulled next to his bed. "They were arrested?" he asked, disbelieving.

"No."

"Then what...

"They're dead."

At that Castiel openly stared at him, shocked. "They're...how?"

"Me and Sam took care of it. Don't worry, they won't arrest us. We've got a witness and some tapes that say we were defending our pregnant mate."

The Omega closed his eyes slowly. It shouldn't have come to this. The brothers killed monsters routinely, they didn't mind that. It was killing humans they avoided. Now they'd had to kill four because of him.

"How's-

Castiel turned, opening his eyes in time to see Sam hurriedly set two cups on the nearby table, hurrying to his bedside. Relief washed over the Alpha's face, and he took Castiel's face in both his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pulling away to study him.

"Hey, you had us worried. How you feeling?"

Castiel swallowed tightly. "Better than the last time I was conscious. I'm sorry, I didn't...I should have...

Sam sighed, straightening and taking a step back. He glanced over at Dean, then focused on their Omega. "We saw the tapes, Cas. Even if you had had a gun, it was close quarters and you were outnumbered. It was our fault. We were gone too long, we should have left you with Bobby."

"But-

"Cas, don't argue with us on this," Dean warned.

The Omega lowered his gaze. He felt he'd already pushed them too much. Besides, Dean was less lenient than Sam when it came to orders. Castiel attributed it to his being older, the more military-minded of the two. Besides, he'd met their father. Once, just once. He hadn't approved of them sharing an Omega. He hadn't seen the man since. The brothers had taken pains to ensure that. While Castiel felt guilty about driving a wedge between them and their father, both had made it very clear they didn't care. John was old fashioned and monogamous, and his problem hadn't been with Castiel himself, just the fact he bore a mate mark from each of his sons. He hoped to get back into contact after the baby was born, if only so he could meet his grandchild. Ideally without Sam and Dean knowing. Both could be very, very stubborn.

Not long after Dean had put his foot down, a nurse stuck her head in. She quickly called in the doctor, who gave him a quick checkup. He seemed pleased with the way the Omega was healing, and assured him no harm had come to the child. He even offered to give them a piece of news they hadn't yet been able to obtain.

When the Betas left, Castiel felt tired, but elated. As soon as they were gone Sam shut the door, and the brothers descended onto him. Dean got to his mouth first, so Sam went for his neck, nipping and sucking at the nearest mate mark. The Omega gasped, but went to putty all the same. He mewled softly, fingers clinging to their clothes. When Dean finally let him come up for air, Sam took over, and the elder brother went for his own mate mark.

His head was swimming when they finally gave him a break, if you could call giving a hicky to every bare patch of skin a break. "Wh-Wh-What do you want to name her?" he gasped.

"Later," rumbled Sam, hand already on his upper thigh.

"Smell like a friggin' hospital," growled Dean, annoyed.

Castiel fought the urge to whimper. Not in a bad way, this time. For reasons unknown to him, the brothers were forever eager to devour him in every pleasurable way possible. But the nurse had changed out his IV bag while the doctor gave him a check over. His head was starting to cloud again. "Too drugged for this."

"No such thing," scolded Dean.

The Omega's head began to nod. It was getting harder to focus, to keep his eyes open. A moment later Dean cursed as Castiel slumped against him, eyes barely open.

"Don't say it," the Alpha warned.

Castiel's lips twitched briefly. That was meant for Sam. The other Alpha must be giving him a look. It was the last thought he had as he was laid back down again, the drugs kicking in fully. He was out before the Alpha's hands left him.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
